dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vaughan Kendells
Vaughan's surname A bit of a discrepancy I noticed - in playing through the City Elf origin, one of the nobles who come with Vaughan call him "Vaughan Urien, the arl of Denerim's son" but his father was Arl Urien (as Arls go by their first not last name, ala Arl Eamon, and I think it comes up in bartender gossip somewhere that Urien, the Arl of Denerim was killed). Later, in the dungeon, Vaughan calls himself Vaughan Kendalls. Just a continuity issue. Fritti Tailchaser 07:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Might be worth noting as trivia. Loleil 07:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's possible that you just misinterpreted it and what is being said is "Vaughan, Urien the arl of Denerim's son" No problem with continuity, just a misplaced comma. -- (talk) 17:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Not all Arls go by their first name. Arl Howe and Arl Wulff are two that come to mind right away. 03:23, October 13, 2010 - A Wikia Contributor :The Title "Arl" uses the last name, but "Bann" uses the first name. I don't see how the above comment clarifies this surname issue. LVTDUDE (talk) 07:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reported Fix On the 360, both trying to interract with the character and with the cell door yeilded snoring - the fix mentioned didn't work for me. JCD 22:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on the Xbox. If you're a mage and have Miasma or any kind of spell shield - OR have a mage with you that has any of these - it can prevent the interaction. :I always let everyone else stay (pause them), before I walk into the cell room, so it can't go wrong (or choose another party member to go there, if I'm a a mage and have any of these). :However, I do save before (this, I do for all the interactive cell door NPCs). : Edit: Sorry forgot to sign. Iblandflera (talk) 06:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Approval New Approval templates, will be implemented, try not to create own style of approval, use current or wait for new approval theme. For more info: Forum:Approval 08:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) PS3 Bug During the "Rescue the Queen" mission I was having trouble intiating dialogue with Vaughan in the dungeon. He would simply snore if you clicked him. This seems to be a common bug. I found that you could wake him up if you go upstairs and then return and first click on the cell door instead. If you click on him and then door you have to go back upstairs because he will keep snoring. However, after I got his key and released him, the chest never appeared in his room and he wasn't in the room where he stands. I have gotten it to work in other playthroughs, but I didn't have a problem with him snoring in that playthrough either. I tried many things to get the chest to show up, but nothing worked. -gskurski (Feb 15th 2009) I can verify the above bug submitted by gskurski on PS3. One possible factor is that I had already let Anora out of her room and finished the subsequent battle against the Ser before going back down to the dungeon to get the key from Vaughan (This was due to the "snoring" Vaughan bug). I did, however, received the cutscene with the soldier being inappropriate with the maid when opening the locked door, but no treasure. There is a chest on the right wall of the room, but it was not sparkling. -christ (1/28/2011) Another way to get around this bug is to use the cell door key on another door you haven't opened yet. I opened the cell of the templar next to Vaughan then went back and clicked on his cell door and it worked. -Kitmaro (7/28/2011) Triva section Why was the trivia section concerning the Antivan Crows and Vaughan removed? It contained valid info. Was it to much on a minor character or what?--Ironreaper (talk) 13:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Where is Vaughan's Bannorn? Most of the Banns mentioned in Dragon Age had a place where they ruled. For example Bann Sighard was the Bann of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn. Is it ever mentioned where Vaughan's bannorn is? Zebramanii (talk) 22:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :It is not made clear at this point. But I digress, this belongs in a forum or blog, as talk pages should be used to discuss article maintenance.Ser Derek of Highever (talk) 00:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Vaughan is not a Bann I can't find any reference to Vaughan holding the title of Bann. He is referred to in conversation always only as "Vaughan" and in combat his name is again listed as simply "Vaughan". Unless someone can identify where it is stated he holds the title i move we rename the page as Vaughan. He is also still only listed as Vaughan when selected during Rescue the Queen.-HD3 (talk) 13:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Kendells vs. Kendalls Seems there's a bit of an issue regarding the spelling of Vaughan's surname. In Origins it's spelled "Kendells", as seen in Codex entry: People of Ferelden and the subtitles when you talk to him in the dungeon during Rescue the Queen. However, in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, the surname is spelled "Kendalls". (pg. 115-116). So the issue is which one do we use? Given that Loghain Mac Tir's wife was incorrectly named Maeve in WoT2 instead of the correct Celia and that Gaider admitted it was an error in the book, I think we should go with how it is spelled in Origins with a note about the spelling difference in WoT2. -- 02:16, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :That would be fine by me. I added it and I'm not really sure myself at this point if the devs would consider it an error as well, as you mention it. I assumed it was what we should go with but reverting it with a note--especially since the devs have already indicated some WOT 2 notes are errors (I hadn't realized)--might be best until, and if, we know for sure. --WardenWade (talk) 00:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah 99% of the time renames are easy, but this is a tricky one! -- 01:15, June 7, 2015 (UTC)